Derek ''Frost'' Westbrook
Sergeant Derek Frost Westbrook is een Delta Force operator toegewezen aan Team Metal. Dat team staat onder leiding van Sandman. Frost is een van de speelbare personages in Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 3. Biografie Operatie Kingfish Frost nam deel aan Operatie Kingfish samen met Sandman, John Price , John Soap '' MacTavish, Simon ''Ghost Riley en Gary Roach Sanderson. Hij gaf sniper ondersteuning aan Bravo 6 voordat hij hielp om Makarov te vinden in een safehouse. Maar helaas was Makarov niet in het safehouse aanwezig en het team werd weggehaald in een helicopter. Iedereen behalve Price. Hij bleef achter en offerde zijn vrijheid op door tegen de Russen te vechten. Hij werd gevangen genomen en naar de galg gebracht. Delta Force Sergeant ' Frost nam deel aan de Slag van New York tijdens de missies ''Black Tuesday en Hunter Killer. Zijn team, Team Metal, werd gevraagt een Russische Electronics Jammer te vernietigen op het dak van de Stock Exchange. Na de Russen op het dak te hebben gedood, blaast Frost de Electronics Jammer op. Na de explosie worden ze opgehaald met een Black Hawk helicopter. Tijdens de vlucht worden ze achtervolgd door een groep Mi-24 Hind gevechtshelicopters. Metal Team hergroepeerd met een team van Navy SEALs om een Russische onderzeeer over te nemen. Frost en Sandman sluipen aan boord en richten de raketten op de rest van de Russische vloot, waardoor ze zich terug moeten trekken. Als de raketten worden afgevuurt ontsnappen Frost en Sandman in een Zodiac. '''Het redden van de vice-president Hun team werd later toegewezen aan een gijzeling in Hamburg. Het lukte de mannen om de vice-president te redden. Na de gijzeling vertrekken ze naar Parijs om Makarov's bommenmaker Volk gevangen te nemen. Ze krijgen orders van Overlord om Sabre en de rest van de GIGN te redden. Na de ontmoeting voeren ze hun orders uit en vangen Volk levend. Het assisteren van de GIGN Op weg naar Volk worden ze tegengehouden door Russen en pantservoertuigen, maar met de hulp van een AC-130 gunship slaagden ze erin om Volk in de catacomben te vinden. Volk vlucht en het team vecht zich een weg naar een auto om achter Volk aan te rijden. Er volgt een achtervolging door de straten van Parijs en uiteindelijk krijgen ze Volk te pakken. Het team vertrok naar het ophaalpunt in de buurt van de Eiffeltoren. Door de steun van een AC-130 gunship slaagden ze erin om Volk weg te krijgen. Het vinden van Alena Vorshevsky De laatste missie van Frost was om de dochter van de Russische president te redden die zich in Berlijn had verstopt. Na een gevecht in de stad komen ze bij haar schuilplaats, maar ze zijn te laat en Alena word meegenomen naar Siberie. Trivia * Als de speler naar zijn handschoenen kijkt dan ziet hij het logo van Oakley Inc. * Frost is de enige overlevende van Delta Force Team Metal. * Frost is het enige lid van Team Metal waar de hele naam van bekend is. * In multiplayer is er een embleem van Frost. * In het filmpje van Black Tuesday staat in het dossier van Sandman dat Frost een Staff Sergeant is, maar hij is een Sergeant. * Als je luistert naar de in-game bestanden van Captain Price kun je hem horen schreeuwen Westbrook! Dit zou kunnen betekenen dat Frost eigenlijk in Down the Rabbit Hole had moeten verschijnen, maar de ontwikkelaars hebben zich op het laatste moment bedacht. Categorie:Find Makarov: Operation Kingfish personages Categorie:Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 3 Delta Force personages Categorie:Bespeelbare personages